1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to an image processing apparatus and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to an image processing apparatus and a control method thereof which gradually increases a voltage level of direct current (DC) power supplied to a display unit to supply power stably.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image processing apparatus, e.g., a digital TV (DTV) processes an input image and displays the image on a display panel such as a liquid crystal display (LCD). The image processing apparatus includes a high voltage power supply (HVPS) which converts commercial alternating current (AC) power into high-voltage DC power to be supplied to each element for operation.
If power is applied to the image processing apparatus, the HVPS receives commercial AC power and converts the commercial AC power into DC power at high voltages of 10 to 15 kV. However, as the voltage level of the power increases drastically, not only the HVPS itself, but also each element of the image processing apparatus, inter alia, a display unit which receives the power, is stressed and life of the display unit is reduced.